


【香索】一半

by Nitsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, angust, 就算清水文也是藻受一生推, 搞不清楚是混著刀片的糖水還是塗上蜂蜜的刀片, 超短文一發過
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 兩年前。山治角度。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, 香索
Kudos: 8





	【香索】一半

從來沒有人能讓他這麼在意。

打從一開始，山治就察覺到索隆對自己有種非常微妙的影響，對方做的任何事都能成功挑起自己的情緒，而且還不是普通地觸動他神經那麼簡單，要比喻的話，就像是把他逼到無時無刻都在火山爆發的邊緣。

  
山治討厭這樣的自己，繼而遷怒索隆。

但是，同時他又慶幸，對索隆來說似乎自己也是這樣的存在。

每次把對方激得炸毛，山治都會非常有成就感，然後莫名地心情變得很好。  
這種事太奇怪了，他幾乎肯定索隆就是他命裡的刹星、前世的天敵，總之就不是什麼好東西。

  
雖然嚴格來說自己也算不上是什麼好東西。

  
他們兩個壞東西，一邊找準每個機會攻擊嘲笑貶低對方，卻又一邊共同戰鬥、晚上喝酒 (山治也很喜歡讓索隆幫手在廚房做點簡單的事情，像洗碗之類)。有時他們會聊上一兩句，有時什麼都不說，就像在小心翼翼地維持著一些什麼。

索隆跟山治是兩個極端：日與夜、仲夏與隆冬，水火不容。

明明如此看不順眼，本質上又完全相同，山治覺得把他們各自放在天秤上的兩邊，就是完美的平衡。  
  


那天，在恐怖船桅，看著在血泊中倒下的索隆，山治感到了前所未有的恐懼，好像世界的一半要被毀滅了，他無法接受。

把索隆小心抱著跑回去，他自己的心跳太吵、手太抖、呼吸太急速，有種絕望到快要崩潰的錯覺。

喬巴替索隆進行急救的期間，他在外面抽了一整包煙，然後緩緩走回去幫手，像步向處決台的死刑犯。不過他必須要在那裡，如果索隆真的要死去，或者發生其他什麼事，雖然不知道為什麼，可是山治認為自己必須守在旁邊。

替大夥準備食物時他破例讓很多人幫手了，這樣他就能盡量留在最接近索隆的地方。

**Author's Note:**

> 以前寫下但被自己虐到想不到標題所以沒繼續的東西（<-脆弱）


End file.
